1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an assembly structured to be mounted adjacent a display screen of a digital camera or like device and including a closure assembly selectively disposed in an operative position or a closed position. The operative position is defined by the closure assembly extending outwardly from a base and defining a viewing channel disposed on the interior of the closure assembly and base in surrounding relation thereto, such that exposure of the display screen to ambient light is restricted.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advancements in modern day technology has led to the commercial availability of numerous devices such as, but not limited to, computers, cameras, telephones, personal digital assistants, pagers, etc. All of these devices incorporate some type of visual display assembly. Typically and especially with handheld or portable devices such display assemblies comprise display screens more specifically structured as liquid crystal displays (LCD).
Because of the size and availability of such devices, their use is ubiquitous to the extent of being operative for a variety of intended uses in almost any location. Again with particular reference to mobile or portable devices, including laptop computers, cameras, telephones, etc., the attempted viewing of the display screen is sometimes inhibited by the presence of ambient light impinging on the display screen. The result is a “wash-out” effect wherein the color and/or the images presented on the display screen are obscured to the point of becoming difficult, if not impossible for the user to determine.
Attempts to overcome such viewing problems frequently involve the adjustment of the brightness or contrast capabilities of the display screen. However, the simplest way to avoid direct exposure of ambient light to the display screen is to reorient or reposition the camera, computer, etc. on which the display screen is located, such that direct exposure to the sunlight or other surrounding light conditions, is avoided. In many situations repositioning of the display screen is impractical, such as when taking a picture or viewing a scene with a digital camera. Similar problems arise with laptop computers, wherein a reorientation of the display screen thereof may involve a repositioning or resettling of the user as well as the computer.
Recognition of problems associated with obscuring the image of display screens, due to ambient light conditions, has reached the point where numerous attempts have been made to provide various types of shade structures. Typically, such shade structures are connected to or positioned about the display screen or assembly portion of the device in order to protect the display screen from being directly exposed to light. While existing or prior art attempts to develop shade structures are assumed to be at least minimally operative for their intended function, it has become apparent the structural and operational features of such shade devices render them less than popular with the consuming public as evidenced by the sparsity of their use. In addition known shade type structures also include certain disadvantages relating to the complexity of use or attachment, as well as the apparent necessity to manufacture such devices on somewhat of a “customized” basis. Therefore economical production techniques cannot be utilized in the manufacturing of a great number of known shade type structures since they are not universally adaptable to a variety of different devices.
One category of modern devices enjoying ever increasing popularity includes digital cameras. In operation, the user thereof is required to view the image intended to be captured by means of a display assembly typically in the form of the aforementioned LCD display screen. The size and versatility of the various models, makes, and categories of digital cameras have, up to the present time, made it difficult to develop and produce a preferred shade assembly which is specifically, but not exclusively, adaptable for use in the providing of shade to the display screen thereof. Also, while the broad or general concept of a shutter type of device may be known to protect a viewing lens portion of a camera, such devices are not readily adaptable for use in providing shade to a display screen of a digital camera by restricting incoming ambient light from a preferred viewing channel exposed in aligned relation with the display screen of a digital camera.
Therefore, there is a need in this industry for a shade assembly specifically, but not exclusively, structured for use with a digital camera. Such a preferred shade assembly could be universal in its structure and operation so as to increase the versatility thereof and allow it to be used with a variety of devices including different models, types, etc of digital cameras. Regardless of the specific application, an improved shade assembly of the typed described in greater detail hereinafter should be removably or fixedly secured to the camera adjacent to and in surrounding relation to the display screen.
Further, the structural features of such a preferred shade assembly should be such as to allow it to be easily and quickly oriented between a closed position and an open or operative position without undue manipulation thereof. As such, the various shading components of a preferred shade assembly should be operative to provide shade to a display assembly by a single manipulation of the finger or hand of the user. Finally, such a preferred and improved shade assembly should be long lasting, of light weight construction, and efficiently manufactured so as to be available to a wide range of consumers at a relatively low cost.